herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Baldwin Woodman
Elliot Baldwin Woodman is the true Big Good and the true main hero from ''Date A Live ''franchise. He is the founder and leader of Ratatoskr organization which aims to save the world's greatest enemy of mankind. He is a former member of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and also a former friend of the malefico Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Elliot was a friend of Isaac Westcott and was a member of the D.E.M Industries 30 years ago, however, after the First Spirit have appeared on Earth and killed over 150 million people, including the complete destruction of the country of Eurasia, Elliot Woodman left Isaac Westcott's side and formed Ratatoskr to prevent the Isaac Westcott's insane goals. Appearance Elliot is a man who seems to be by the age of 50. He has pale skin and blue eyes. His hair and beard are white. He wears glasses, possibly due to the fact his eyes started to go bad, as shown in a conversation with Westcott. He is always seen in a wheelchair while being assisted by Karen. History 30 Years ago, Elliot worked in D.E.M Industries and was a near person of Isaac Westcott, Elliot was so close to Isaac he referred to Isaac Westcott as Ike, however, after the First Spirit have appeared on Earth and killed over 150 million people, Elliot Woodman left Isaac Westcott's side and formed Ratatoskr to prevent the Isaac Westcott's insane goals. 30 Years later, Elliot Woodman and Westcott Isaac finally meet again. Now the two were archenemies, Isaac Westcott plunged the whole world in war and genocide, killing thousands of innocent people while Elliot Woodman fought to keep peace in the world. Isaac Westcott and Elliot Woodman talked again after 30 long years after Elliot had left the side of Isaac. After Isaac Westcott have discovered that James A. Paddigton' survived the fall of Arbatel in the Irubi Island, Isaac Westcott used James A. Paddigton's body to comunicate with Elliot Woodman. Even so, the D.E.M seem to did something to James' body or mind because he was not psychological stable while being being captured and would act like a zombie most of the time. More so to prove that D.E.M did something to his body was when Ratatoksr founder, Mr. Woodman came to question him, his body was uses as a human transmitter between Isaac Westcott and Elliot Woodman. After Isaac Westcott have "possessed" James, he tried to call Elliot Woodman to his side again to make his "dear goal" much better, however Elliot Woodman refused Isaac Westcott's that he had turned a "monster", Elliot Woodman said that he created the Ratatoskr to stop Isaac Westcott and the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries before Isaac Westcott before Isaac Westcott kill James making him vomit all over his body's blood and ending the conversation between Mr. Woodman and Mr. Westcott. After the event, Elliot Woodman said that a war would be about to happen between Ratatoskr and the Deus.Ex.Machina forcers and the fact that Isaac Westcott and Elliot Woodman being declared enemies were inevitable. Similar Heroes *Optimus Prime - Both Elliot and Optimus Prime are the Big Goods in their respective universes. Both of them clashed with the Big Bads (Isaac Westcott and Megatron) and also believe in peace and justice. *Mata Nui- Elliot shares the same characteristics with Mata Nui. Both are considered as the Big Goods and are the good counterparts of the Big Bads (Isaac Westcott and Makuta Teridax). Gallery Dal_v8_33.jpg|Elliot Baldwin Woodman with Karen Nora Mathers (Ellen Mira Mathers' older sister) Ellit4wEUs.png|Elliot in Date A Live II Episode 4 Constructivity.jpg|The pyramid of good definition representing Elliot Woodman Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroes from the past Category:The Messiah Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Old Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Non-Action Category:Pacifists Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Normal Badass Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Serious Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Officials Category:Conquerors Category:Weaklings Category:Universal Protection Category:Defectors Category:Super Hero Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Living Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Nurturer Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Big Good Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Master Orator Category:Anti Nazis Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Pure of heart Category:Date A Live Heroes